Percy Jackson's Harem Gift
by FanFictionFan303
Summary: A month after the war with the giants, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, is granted any five wishes from any god or goddess. He chooses the goddess of love and beauty, and in turn, she gives him a gift. Harem involved, detailed scenes, romance.
1. The Gods' Reward

_**(A/N: This is my first fanfiction, which is rated MA. It will have very detailed scenes at very detailed moments. If you do not want detailed things, then please go read something else. I expect people to hate or like it, and review it. I read all reviews and go based off of them, to make my stories better; I also proofread, spell check, and I interact with the readers for things like voting.)**_

Percy Jackson was jogging in the woods, alone. It was a month after the giant war, and the gods said that they would summon him one day.

"We all agree you deserve a gift other than the others. You saved us, along with the mortals and demigods twice. Two great prophecies have been with you involved," his father, Poseidon, had said, "We will summon you soon." Then he was teleported to his cabin. The gods had gotten him, along with the other six, plus Reyna and Nico, the gift of immortality. They weren't gods or goddess, but no illness, old age, starvation, thirst, nothing they could die from.

It was when during his thoughts did Percy not notice he was in the throne room of Olympus until he looked around. Athena, Hestia, and Hades regarded him with eyebrows raised.

"Well, Perseus," Zeus started, "We have summoned you here, for we have decided your gift. You can have, and we all agree to this, any five wishes from any god or goddess." Percy's heart almost stopped.

"Wait… why five?" he asked.

"Three seems too… traditional," his father replied.

"Ah."

"Now," Zeus boomed, "Who will you pick?" Percy knew his answer almost immediately.

"Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty," he told the Olympian council. Aphrodite clapped her hands in glee.

"YAY!" the goddess said, "Percy, I will be in your cabin waiting." With that, she teleported away.

"Thank you, gods and goddesses. This gift truly is thoughtful," Percy said, bowing.

"Yes, yes. You are dismissed," Zeus waved his hand and he was teleported into the Poseidon cabin.


	2. Aphrodite's Gift

Percy was sitting on his bed, staring at Aphrodite. She was looking back at him.

"Well, Percy. Do you have a wish or…?" she trailed off.

"Well, uh… not really. I mean, this _just_ happened. Unless you have an idea?" he asked.

"I do have an idea," she smirked, "Since, and I being goddess of love, will realize this time will happen, I will give you a gift." She was cut off as someone knocked at my cabin door.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain! It's me," I heard Annabeth say.

"Come in, it's unlocked," I told her. Aphrodite disappeared as my girlfriend walked in.

"What's up, Wise Girl?" I asked with a grin.

"Um… well… I wanted to say… I wanted to say that I think we should break up," She said quickly. My grin faded and my happiness turned to disbelief.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Percy, our relationship hasn't grown much," she explained. She turned her head, but not quick enough. I saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth… it's okay. I-I understand if you want some space," I said, trying not to let my sadness and grief show in my tone.

"Really…? Okay then. I guess I'll see you at dinner?" she asked quietly.

"Sure…" I said, and she left with one final kiss on my cheek. Aphrodite came back and I let my tears fall down my face. She embraced me, and I cried on her shoulder.

"Why, Aphrodite? You're the goddess of love; why can't you do something?" I sobbed.

"I am sorry, Percy. But this is something the Fates have done. But this is what my gift is for," she replied, her voice full of sympathy. I looked up at her.

"What is it…?"

"Percy, I give you this gift. Since being a major goddess, I can let you gain a gift of your choosing. Although, it cannot be another major god or goddess, like Zeus or Hera. It can be a minor god or goddess, like Persephone. The minor gods have agreed to this, so you do not need to worry," the goddess told me, "Who do you choose? I thought for a moment. There was one god who I thought of that moment, aside from Aphrodite.

"Hypnos. I choose Hypnos," I responded.

' _The god of sleep owes me for what he did…'_ I thought. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Okay. Hypnos it is. He will give you a gift while you are asleep," she replied.

"Thank you, Aphrodite," I said as I fought a yawn. She chuckled.

"Seems like you are ready for bed, Percy." I laid in bed, and she was like a mother, tucking me in.

"You're not my mom," I whined.

"Hush now, Percy," she scolded, "Now, go to bed. I will be here in the morning. And don't worry, I will tell Chiron that you went to bed early. He will understand." I nodded.

"Goodnight, Aphrodite," I said sleepily before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Percy's New Power & Breakfast

*3rd person P.O.V*

 _ **(A/N: I will also be trying to do at least three chapters a day, at the least. I will also be making a Skyrim fanfiction soon, and maybe a Skyrim/Percy Jackson crossover. Also, sorry if the first few chapters seem a little rushed, but trust me, it'll be worth it.)**_

Percy opened his eyes, and he knew he was dreaming; but it felt so real. He was in what represented a therapist's office. He was leaning back in a chair, and to the right was another chair, with the god of sleep himself sitting in it, one leg on the other, and hands entwined.

"Perseus Jackson. I see Aphrodite has told you her… gift," he said slowly.

"Yes, she has," the son of Poseidon replied.

"Now, you may be wondering your gift," the god started, "It's quiet simple, really. You will have a harem of anyone – god, goddess, mortal, demigod – of your choosing. You can send them into a trance. It you do not want them in your harem, but still in a trance, it is simple. For them to be in your harem, say the Latin word 'secor,' which means 'follow.' For them to just be in a trance, say 'pareo,' which means obey. While under the trance, you can tell them anything and they shall do it without complaint. You could tell them what they feel towards you, etc." It was a pretty good gift, Percy had to say.

"Thank you, Hypnos. I truly appreciate it," he told the god.

"Yes, yes. Now, if you wonder. Time in your mind goes faster then it does in the real world. So, it is almost morning already," he said to Percy.

"It's almost morning?!" he yelled.

"Yep. Now, you will wake up," Hypnos said and snapped his fingers.

Percy opened his eyes, sat up, and looked around. Aphrodite was laying on one of the bunk beds, asleep. He walked over to her and woke her up.

"Hey, Aphrodite. Wake up," he said softly.

"Hm?" she mumbled in her sleep. He shook her once and she opened her eyes to look at the demigod.

"It's time to get up. You can stay here, come with me around camp, or do whatever you want." She smiled, and turned into an 18 year old.

"I'll come with you, Percy. If you don't mind," she replied.

"Okay, but let's go." The two walked off to the pavilion for breakfast.

Percy ordered blue pancakes, chocolate milk, and blue eggs. Aphrodite, or as she went by Cassie, short for Cassandra, had waffles and regular milk. She sat at her table, with her children. Even though she didn't use any of her godly powers to make herself beautiful, Percy couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was the only one, though.

' _I am glad Hypnos gave me this gift… I could use it,'_ he thought with a smirk. Chiron stomped his hoof twice.

"Campers! Today, the Romans will be here! As of this, we will have Capture the Flag tonight!" he announced, and the campers cheered. The Romans would come, meaning Reyna would come. Percy smiled to himself. Chiron went through the rest of the announcements, including chores. Percy didn't have any chores until the afternoon, so he had the morning off.

He stood up, along with Aphrodite. He gave her a look that said, ' _meet me in my cabin.'_ She nodded and he walked into the crowd of demigods.


	4. The First Harem Member

_**(A/N: Chapter Four, and already 1,403 views?! I'm so excited, and hope you like this chapter. Also, the next two chapters will have the first "detailed scene" that I have talked about, so I would either A) advise you to not read if you are eating or ate or B) not read this if you do not like…well… sex. Along with adult language. So yeah, and reader discretion is advised.)**_

*Percy's P.O.V*

I walked into my cabin to see Aphrodite sitting on my bed, waiting.

"Hi Percy. So, what did you want to do for the morning?" the goddess asked.

"I would like to use my wishes," I replied calmly.

 _'Just wait…'_ I reminded myself.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "What wishes did you want?"

"Well, for one, I was wondering if I could have charmspeak. Charmspeak like yours, strong and can influence even gods," I started, "And for another, I wish that my cabin was soundproof and I can expand it on the inside, but it doesn't change its appearance outside. Thirdly, I wish that I can change the appearance of anyone I want. Four, the ability to give anyone clothes in their size. Finally and lastly, I wish for the ability to last longer while fucking." I smiled at the last wish.

"Alright. It is done," Aphrodite said, snapping her fingers.

"Oh and one more thing," I said quickly, "Secor." Aphrodite seemed to stare off into space as soon as I said this.

"Aphrodite, are you okay?"

"Yes, Master. I am fine," the goddess replied. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was taken aback when she called me 'Master.'

"Okay, good. First off, don't call me Master. Just Percy. Now, as you know, you are in my harem. You are the first person to be in it." That's when I noticed something on my nightstand. I went over and picked it up. It was a tablet with a note on it from Hypnos.

 _'Percy, this tablet is for your harem. It will add every person in your harem as you add more people. It will show their locations, stats, current activity, and a photo of them. You can add rules for the whole harem, a certain group of people, or a specific person. Enjoy!_

 _-Hypnos'_

' _Nice,'_ I thought. I turned it on to see a photo of Aphrodite. I explored it until I found the rules.

"Aphrodite, come sit next to me," I said, sitting down on my bed. She sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yes Percy?" she asked.

"You will come out of this trance, but you will still be in my harem. Understand?" I asked.

"Yes, I understand."

"Secor." Aphrodite's eyes seemed to come into focus and she sighed.

"Stay here, I will be adding in the rules for the harem," I commanded. She nodded against my shoulder.

 _'Now, let's think,'_ I thought as I looked down at the tablet.


	5. The Hunt Begins

*Percy's P.O.V*

I opened the tablet to the rules page, and then started to type.

 _All members of the harem will call me Master_

 _All members will be okay with the fact of being a sex slave_

 _All members will act like they normally do in public and in private or in the company of other harem members will go back to the role of a sex slave_

 _All members will want to keep me happy and follow every command I say without complaint and immediately_

 _All members will call the other females 'sister' and the other males 'brother'_

I looked at the rules and smiled.

 _'That should be good,'_ I thought. I felt Aphrodite shudder.

"Everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, Master. It's just the rules have been set," she explained.

"Okay. Now, we still have a few hours until I have to do my chores. I have an idea of what we could do," I said with a smile. She looked at me, and smiled.

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?" she asked, innocently. I stood up and took her hand.

"Come, you know what I mean," I said mischievously. I turned to face her, and placed my lips against hers. I poked her mouth with my tongue once, and she opened willingly. I explored every part of her mouth, and as I did this I started to take off her shirt. I broke the kiss to lift it over her head. Then I unbuckled the bra, letting her magnificent breasts have air. They looked to be about a 38 DD size, and I immediately went hard. She did the rest, taking her pants and her panties off.

Then she went to undress me, which went quicker than it had to undress her. She looked at my hard dick.

"Looks like you were ready," she teased, then thought for a second, "Master, that must be at least 8 ½ inches long." I smiled and turned her, so her back was against my bed. I kissed her, and as I did this we gently climbed onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. I broke the kiss and she frowned.

"Oh, don't be upset. It's just getting good," I promised her. She smiled.

"It's going to be quick for the first time. I promise it will be slower later. You're going to be happy, trust me. But for now, it will be quick so we can get some more members." I smiled at my plan.

"Okay, Master. You always will know what's best," Aphrodite told me with a smile.

"You know what?" I asked, standing up, "Get on all fours with your ass in the air."

"Okay, Master," the goddess replied, doing what I said.

"And beg for me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Beg," I said, looking at her.

"Please, please, _PLEASE!_ Master, I _need_ you dick inside me. Fuck me until my ass hurts! _**Please!**_ " she begged.

"Alright, but it will need to be better next time," I said, thrusting inside her instantly. She screamed, "MASTER!" as I went inside her deeper. Her screams turned into moans of pleasure, and I felt her about to cum.

"You cannot cum until I do, Aphrodite," I ordered. She nodded once, unable to talk from the pleasure she was receiving. After a few minutes, I felt myself about to cum. I allowed myself to hold off a little longer and then I came. She came immediately after I did, squirting all over my bed.

 _'I'll clean that up later,'_ I thought. I pulled out of her and she turned around, panting hard.

"That was amazing, Master," she said, eyes twinkling. Then she glanced at my dick.

"Master, it seems as if you are dirty," Aphrodite said, the lust so thick in her voice you could feel it. I knew what she meant, grabbed her, and turned her around.

"Suck it," I commanded. She didn't say anything, instead she took all 8 ½ inches in her mouth. Annabeth sometimes gave me a blowjob, but coming from the goddess of love, it was _amazing_! I stood there, then summoned my tablet in my hand.

I saw the time and tapped Aphrodite on the shoulder.

"Time to go do my chores. And besides, the Hunt should be here soon. Hopefully, if all goes well, we can get you two more sisters," I told her. She stopped giving me a blowjob and looked up at me.

"Okay, Master." She stood up, and I snapped my fingers. Clothes were put on both of us, and my bed was clean of cum.

I looked at my tablet and added some more rules for gods and goddesses.

 _You will never use your powers unless told to do so or you have godly business to attend to_

 _You will always appear and 18 years old_

I decided I would add some later but for now it was good. I glanced to see Aphrodite stagger then gain her footing. The soft pink glow that surrounded her was gone, and she appeared as 18.

"Let's go. You can hang out with the Aphrodite cabin," I told her. She left before me and after a count of 15; I left and saw her walking over to where the Aphrodite cabin was. I turned to the stables, to clean out them. It was easy, since I could lead all the pegasi out and could use the water from their buckets to clean them. Then I could use the hose to refill the buckets, and put fresh hay in them. I led the pegasi back to their correct stalls then I left. I went to Half-Blood Hill as horns sounded. I looked to see the Hunt coming their way; the goddess of the moon and the hunt herself, Artemis leading the way and Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Artemis' lieutenant alongside her.

 _'Perfect. They have arrived,'_ I thought with a smiled. Thalia looked up, saw me, waved, and came running up to me.

 ** _(A/N: Hope you guys like it! I also hope you enjoy the wordplay for the chapter. Sorry that chapter 7 hasn't come out yet, I've been having writers block a lot and I had to fly to Houston, Texas for a bit. It'll come out soon!)_**


	6. The Hunt Ends

_**(A/N: I hope you are enjoying so far! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've had writer's block for this fanfiction and I've had a lot of ideas for other Percy Jackson fanfictions. And I would like to say, this chapter is going to go on a bit longer than normal. Why? Because we have just reached over 8,000 views! Enjoy!)**_

*Percy's P.O.V*

"Percy!" Thalia greeted, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thalia," I said weakly, "Can't. Breathe!" She pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized as the rest of the Hunt joined us up on the hill.

"Hello, Hero of Olympus," Artemis greeted.

"Hello, Lady Artemis," I said with a bow. The rest of the Hunt chuckled.

"Could I help you get settled in your cabin?" I asked.

"That would be nice of you. You can help, although there will not be much you will be able to do," Artemis replied. We headed off to the cabin, and arrived there in a few short minutes.

"Alright, Percy. What you can do is help carry in the stuff," Artemis informed me. I picked up the bags that the girls handed me and I walked in after them. They set their stuff down at their beds immediately and took the rest of the items from my hands.

"Thank you, Percy," Artemis said.

"No problem. And there's one more thing," I said. The Hunt looked at me, as if sensing it was important.

 _"Secor,"_ I said. All of their eyes stared off into the distance, the same thing that happened to Aphrodite.

"Can you all hear me?" I asked.

"Yes, Master," they said in unison.

"Do you all know the rules?"

"Yes, Master," they said together again.

"Good. Now when I say the word, you will come out of this trance, but you will still be in my harem. Understand?" I asked.

"Yes. We understand, Master," they replied.

 _"Secor,"_ I said. Their eyes went back into focus.

"Now listen. I want Thalia and Artemis to come with me. The rest of you will stay here and do as you normally do," I ordered. They nodded, and I left. Artemis and Thalia followed behind me, and we went to my cabin.

"Now listen. I am too tired at the moment. What I want you guys to do is this," I started, "Thalia, you will ride me until I cum. When I do, you will give me a blowjob then you will go sit down on that couch," I pointed to a couch, "While this is going on, Artemis you will wait your turn. You will also get wetter and wetter as you are watching us." They nodded. Artemis sat down on the couch; I snapped my fingers and Thalia and my clothes disappeared. I lay down on the floor of the cabin, and Thalia started to ride me. The two of us moaned in pleasure in harmony.

A few minutes later, I felt myself about to come. I didn't tell her; instead I let myself come inside of her. She screamed at the sudden feeling, and in turn she came herself. After she stopped cumming, she stopped riding me and turned to face me. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and then traveled down to my dick, which was covered in cum. She did her best to give a blowjob, and since it was the first one, she wasn't really good. I decided to have Aphrodite teach her how to give a blowjob better. I turned my attention to Artemis, who just sat there with lust in her eyes. You could clearly see how wet she was, for her juices were soaking through her pants. I then looked at the girl sucking my dick. I grabbed her head and forced it all down her throat. She gagged at first, but quickly came over it.

She stopped a few minutes later to gasp for breath. My dick was nice and clean. Thalia looked up at me and smiled.

"Was I okay Master?" she asked.

"You were alright. I will have Aphrodite teach you how to be better next time," I promised. She frowned but smiled again.

"Okay, Master," she replied. I kissed her. This time it was ferocious, demanding, but passionate. I pressed my lips against hers, poking her lips with my tongue for entrance. She opened willingly, and I explored every single part of her mouth. She then explored my mouth, leaving nothing untouched. I pushed her back until she was on the bed. She wrapped her legs around my waist, hugging me close. Her fingers entwined in my hair, as I ran my hand through her silky hair.

We stopped and gasped for breath. She was blushing furiously. She climbed off of me and got off the bed.

"Is it my turn Master?" I heard Artemis call. I looked at her and nodded. Her clothes disappeared and Thalia's clothes re-appeared.

"Come over here," I said. The goddess walked over to me, lust in her eyes. That's when I got an idea.

"Wait. Hold on, Artemis," I said. I summoned my tablet and added some another rule.

 _Artemis will be the Mistress of the harem. This means that she has higher authority over everyone except me. She will have control over the other members of the harem, and they will love and respect her, the same as me. Any command that I say will overrule hers._

A shudder ran through both Artemis and Thalia.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes Master. It is just you added another rule," Thalia explained.

"Ah," I said. Artemis had wide eyes, and they were sparkling.

"Thank you, Master!" she exclaimed, joy in her voice. I smiled.

"You're welcome. You must know I can take this away at any time, Artemis," I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Okay Master. So now what do you want?" she asked. I hugged her close to me, and pressed my lips against hers. It was firm, but demanding. I pressed her against the couch. She wrapped her legs around my waist, like what Thalia did. She gripped my hair in her hands in large clumps. I grabbed her ass, making her moan. I slipped my tongue in her mouth, and we fought over dominance. I eventually won.

"Artemis, what do you know about any of this?" I asked.

"Athena has informed me of what it is like, so if any girls that join the Hunt have been raped, I can help them get through the pain of what it was like," the goddess replied.

"Alright. Just so you know, I'll be fucking you so hard you won't be able to walk," I told her. She smiled when I got an idea.

Summoning the tablet, I went to Aphrodite's contact.

 _Aphrodite, come to my cabin now,_ I sent her. Soon enough, Aphrodite appeared.

"Yes Master?" she asked.

"Teach Thalia how to blowjob me better," I commanded. She nodded and went over to Thalia.

"Now, Artemis, let's have some fun," I told Artemis. I led her over to the couch and she laid down on it, spreading her legs wide.

I smiled at her. I leaned forward as she eyed my hard dick hungrily. I kissed her once then aimed my dick in her wet pussy. I thrusted quickly inside her, and she screamed in pleasure. Artemis, never having of a dick in her before, was new to the feeling herself. I grabbed her breasts, groping them and massaging them. She moaned as I kept thrusting wildly inside her. I felt my balls tighten, and knew I was going to cum soon. I kept thrusting until I came inside her. I pulled out of her.

"Artemis, get on your stomach," I commanded.

"Yes Master," she said and did as I said. I slapped her ass once, making her yelp. I aimed at her ass, and thrusted inside again. I grabbed her hips and went buck wild on her. Her moans turned into screams as she screamed my name.

"YES! FUCK! FUCK ME HARDER MASTER!" she screamed. I went as fast as I could then looked over at Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, give me the ability to go faster," I told the goddess of love. She nodded as I went faster. I thrust into Artemis as much as I wanted, as I came another time. This time, I kept fucking her ass until I came three more times then I pulled out of her. She was panting and breathing heavily as she looked over at me.

"That was amazing, Master!" she exclaimed, eyes shining.

"Yes it was," I looked over to see the time. It was almost dinner.

"We should go, guys," I said. The three looked disappointed.

"We could skip dinner. I'll let Chiron know," I told them. They nodded quickly. I stood up and my clothes, along with Artemis' clothes, appeared. Someone knocked at the door.

"Percy, it's almost dinner," I heard Chiron say. I walked up to the door and looked at him.

"You are okay with me staying in my cabin and I do not have to do chores or activities unless I want to," I told him, using my charmspeak.

"You know what? You can stay here and you can do activities and chores if you want," the centaur replied, shaking his head.

"Alright. Thanks," I said, closing my door.

"You guys stay here. I'm going for a swim in the lake," I said before leaving.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Okay guys I didn't actually expect so many follows and favorites! Ack it's overwhelming. A lot of you guys want me to continue it and I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. My life has been hectic.**

 **I will try to update when I can, and again I am so sorry about the delay! I hope you guys understand! If I can't continue, I will come up with a solution since a lot of you (the readers) like this story and I would hate to have to discontinue the story.**

 **Cya!**


End file.
